The present invention in general relates to the preparation of a video/audio presentation network used in conjunction with an interactive cable television system.
Systems whereby a customer can purchase goods and services with the aid of his telephone and television are known. Lists of items are presented on the subscriber's television screen and he selects the items he wishes to purchase by pressing indicating keys on his telephone. It has also been proposed that still pictures of the various items and an accompanying audio message can be stored on video discs and transmitted to the customer on demand, but this does not give him the impression that he is in an actual stre. Furthermore, the information cannot be changed except by making a new video disc, and this can take nearly two weeks. Such a system has very little flexibility.